Bobby's Burning Love
by Victorian Lady Cat
Summary: This is a fictional story about Bobby Munson's past. I do not wish to offend any religons, ethnic groups or Kurt Sutter with my tale. The facts are things I have taken from past experiences in my life and the rest is fiction. So please enjoy & don't sue.


OK, I do not attempt to recreate or steal anything from Kurt Sutter or Sons of Anarchy program. I write this for fun, not income and do not wish to offend anybody or any religion or any beliefs. Pure fiction and story line is taken from some real events in my past. I have no knowledge of motor cycles so please let me know if I goofed. Please do not sue me :D

Hope this is enjoyable and I invite feed back and suggestions but don't bite too hard, eh?

Chapter 1

In the soft morning light, a pensive thirty two year old Ada Rosen stood on her deck sipping fragrant morning tea.

"Seems like yesterday, Bobby", she whipered.

"Oh, God in Heaven, forgive me for what I did to him." she shook her head sadly.

Her memories raced back to the last time she saw him.

In spite of his love affair with his Fat Boy vintage motor cycle and organized crime, Bobby, a brilliant student, had one more year to go before he acquired his Masters in Business Administration. He would work with his Father, eventually taking over his accounting business for the large hotel chains held by the Jewish Mob in Atlantic City and Vegas.

After a week of daily bickering and arguments, they both were at a breaking point.

Ada argued that she wanted..needed..HAD to finish school without distractions. He could not understand why she wanted to attend school out in Denver.

Ada had another reason to leave Bobby and it had nothing to do with books, bike clubs or learning the law.

"Be a mentsh will you and act your freaking age, Mr. Jewish Biker Gang Member"

"Ya know what, Ada? Ya know what? ENOUGH! Fuck this! Kish mir en toches! I'm outta here!" Bobby stormed out of the condo that Ada then shared with her Grandmother, Miriam.

Uanswered phone calls and letters eventually widened the gap between them as they drifted away from each other.

Leaving Las Vegas, Ada ultimately stayed in Denver for the next 14 years, not even returning when Miriam passed away.

Chapter 2

Silently, Ada put the bittersweet memories of Bobby back into the safe haven of her heart.

Taking a deep breath, her eyes came to rest on the tangled mess that her garden had grown into. Ada adored the tiny rented bungalow that she shared with her thirteen year old daughter, Chloe and their calico cat, Sassy. It had reminded her of a Hobbit's house when she happily found it nestled in an old quaint Denver neighborhood. Wanting to start weeding before the heat set in, she turned and walked back into the house to quickly dress.

As usual, Ada discovered that she was not able to find her hoe.

"Shit! Can't find SHIT! Gotta get organized!" Ada mumbled.

Determined, she tucked tools under her arm and dragged the garden hose to the herb garden that ran along the back of the tiny house.

Ada's room boasted a row of multi paned leaded glass windows overlooking the small garden area. Pushing up her sleeves, she knelt down on the edge of the soft damp earth and began pulling weeds and clearing leaves. Working steadily for several minutes, Ada's face froze as she realized what she was looking at. Facing her window, set deeply into the soft soil, was a set of a man's foot prints. Recoiling suddenly, she saw that between the footprints and the house, lay her bloodied hoe and the mangled lifeless body of Sassy, her little calico cat.

Fighting back the urge to scream, Ada quickly got to her feet and placed a trash bag over the little lifeless body. Running into the house, slamming the door behind her and locked it. As she caught her breath, Ada's mind raced frantically. The little things gone missing lately, flat tires, phone calls in the middle of the night, now foot prints and our sweet kitty..Why? Why?"

The suddenly realization of who had done this stuck her heart like a hot knife.

"Pierce, you fucker!"

"Mom, why did you slam the door?" a sleepy Chloe shuffled into the kitchen, with a surprised look.

A graceful, petite girl, Chloe had skipped the awkward stage between child and teen. A tangle of golden curls framed her sweet face with large inquisitive ice blue eyes ringed in thick darkened lashes so much like Ada's.

"Oh, Darlin'! Good Morning! Did you sleep ok? I didn't mean to wake you." said Ada, forcing a smile as she struggled to regain her composure.

Standing at the kitchen sink, busily scrubbing the dirt off of her hands, Ada took care to not show her fear to the child.

"I have to get her out of here today." thought Ada.

"Munchkin? How about we have a GirlieGirl Day today? Let's go get our nails done and do some shopping? "

Chloe squealed with glee and threw her arms around Ada. "Mommy! You ROCK! "

During the brief time Chloe took to shower and dress, a tearful Ada quitely buried Sassy cat in the herb garden.

.

Chapter 3

When her parents died in a traffic accident in her teens, Ada moved to Las Vegas to live with her Grandmother, Miriam Rosen. Mariam had been brought out to Las Vegas in the early 1950's by old friends and a discrete Miriam prospered working as a bookkeeper for their various hotels and businesses.

In her last year of high school, Ada met the son of another Mob bookkeeper, "Moshe" or now in America, Mike Munson.

Moshe, was tough older Jewish man, rumoured to have fought for the French Resistance in WW II. Sharing similar losses of family and history, Moshe found that he was more and more "kepping company" with the still lovely, Miriam. Nobody ever talked about the past and care was taken to avoid having numbers appear on unsleeved arms. He was occaisionally a guest in Miriam's home for a drink then finally Saturday evening dinner. One of these evenings, he brought his young son. A cocky 20 year old Bobby Munson. The handsome beefy young man was already on his way to gaining a Masters of Business Administration although he had set his sights on higher ambitions. Moshe had survived the horrors of Hitler, the death of his beloved wife and spoiled his only son beyond belief. Every whim, every request - was granted, right down to getting the boy a coveted vintage "Fat Boy" bike upon graduation from high school. Bobby was facinated with the romance and freedom of the biker life in spite of attending the finest schools and living a pampered lifestyle.

During one of their famously loud arguements late one night -

"_Hey, Boychik_! LISTEN ! ! In this COCKAMAMIE _goddamn world_, you gotta forget the meshugeneh shiksehs running around this fucking town _mit the Tits n Azz alvays hanging_! Whores! No quality..not Jewish ! _AND dump the motorcyle crowd! You gonna wind up in jail one day_! " bellowed Moshe Munson.

"Ah Pop! I just shtup a few here and there! No harm done.." laughed Bobby.

"_Oi, gevald! _Yeah, vel be sure it's all you do and don't be a shlemiel and rememah wrap the k'nish, eh?" a laughing Moshe retorted.

Bobby still laughs when he thinks back on that lovingly shouted conversation. Shouting was a way of life between them and he adored his father beyond words.

Being a World War II survivor and having fought in France with the Resistance, Moshe was still a tough character. The invaluable accountant was involved with the Jewish Mob dealings so deeply that death was the only way out..and one day it was. When that day came, Bobby's world was changed forever.

Chapter 4

Hailing from a wealthy Nebraska family, 32 year old Pierce Williams, a brilliant Denver attorney, never lacked for sexual favors from either women or men. The cold Nordic looking, flaxen haired, six footer, was almost perfect in some eyes. Those who came under his charm threw themselves at his feet. In his mind, he reasoned that when he felt the need for relief of one kind or another, or both, some were chosen for his bed or his fists.

It was rumoured that his three brothers were heavily involved with the Aryan Brotherhood biker clubs in Nebraska and California.

Meeting three years ago, Ada and Pierce, had quickly become an item. Because of his intense desire to bed the lovely, blond, Ada, Pierce turned a blind eye to the fact that she and Chloe were Jews. Eventually, at his insistence, they often included Chloe with on outings. Almost like a perfect family. Acting genuinely fond of the child, Pierce was extremely attentive to her, gifting her with a calico kitten.

"They are both very Germanic looking" he silently reasoned to himself, "Not like those fucking greasy bastards with hooked noses. Nobody needs to know."

Ada quickly rose in the ranks of the law firm. In spite of having seniority and a sterling track record, Pierce had not been considered for promotion when Ada was given an invitation as a Junior Partner . That was when life started to change and the affair began to sour.

Often, drinking too much, Pierce's violent behavior often caused himself and Ada embarrasment in public and at the firm.

Spiraling out of control and unable to perform in the bedroom, the final break came one evening, after a business dinner and way too many cocktails.

"Pierce, give me your keys now! Please! You can't drive like this! " begged Ada, standing in the restaurant parking lot waiting for the car to be brought around to the side entrance.

"Fuck you, you fucking whore! You Jew Bitch Piece of Shit! Sick of your whining! The only thing I will give you is this!"

Pierce's right fist smashed into her check as his left fist hit her in the stomach, he began to beat Ada.

Several people ran to stop the altercation as the police were called. Pushing his way through the growing crowd around the couple, the CEO of the law firm efficiently and quietly slipped the officers folded hundred dollar bills as he talked them out of arresting Pierce. That kind of publicity was not good for the largest criminal law firm in Colorado.

The next day, Pierce took a "suggested" leave of absence from the firm.

He went home to Nebraska to join the family business - Legal Defense for the Aryan Brotherhood Motorcycle Club his brothers ran, "The Brothers of Oden".

Chapter 5

Many weeks had passed since that night. During that time Ada's phone and door bell would ring at odd hours of the night. Broken wind sheilds. Missing items at work, in the house, in the garage. Now foot prints and the dead cat. Ada took to carrying a pistol with her at all times. A .38 snub nose that she knew how to use well came in handy thanks to her Las Vegas back ground with Bobby and his biking buddies.

Over lunch later that afternoon, "Chloe...how would you like to visit San Francisco? How about we go visit cousin Lilly for awhile ? Our cousin Terry is getting married and I want us to be able to attend too." Ada asked .

Looking up at her Mother, Chloe beamed. "OMG, Mom! Really? When? I will be done with school next Wednesday! Can we go after that?"

"We sure can. Hey! Let's drive out there, Sweetie" replied Ada. Driving out of Denver would not only allow them to spend some quality time together but would allow Ada to keep her gun concealed and ready.

"Ok! Then we need NEW dresses! The WORKS ! SOooo. finish your lunch kiddo and we can go SHOP !" a smiling Ada said.

Chapter 6

Being the Treasurer for the Sons of Anarchy, participating in club business and doing everybody's taxes, Bobby enjoyed a very profitable existance, but sometimes having two ex-wives and child support to pay, one needed to be a little more resourceful.

Bobby often made large sums of extra money hiring out for his great Elvis impersonations.

Stuffing himself into the spangled white spandex Elvis suit and adjusting his pompadour wig, Bobby turned to look at himself in the mirror.

Shaking his head in disbelief, "Ah shit, I am about to split the fucking crotch if I move the wrong way!" he said loudly.

Out in the hallway, he could hear Jax and Opie laughing at overhearing this outburst.

"Hey, shutthefuckup, will ya guys!" Bobby yelled.

"Come on Elvis, your limo awaits you" Jax said.

"Yea, come on fat ass, you're running late." Growled a grinning Opie.

Because of the location of the gig and due to the rising tension between the Aryan Brotherhood in the San Francisco area and the Sons from Charming, Jax and Opie planned to ride along with Bobby "the help out" for his gig near San Francisco.

Chapter 7

"Ha-va nagila, ha-va nagila, ha...va... nagila, ves nismecha ..Baby!.. Hey! Mazel Tov you two love birds..Everybody, everybody, a toast..raise those glasses ya'all..L'Chaim Ya'all..!"

"Ah, Ah, hunka burnin' love! I'm jus a hunk, a hunk, burnin' love, whoo hoo.." growled Bobby to the darkened audience as he gyrated his hips carefully to avoid splitting his pants.

"Ah, Thank Yah, Thank Yah Very Much...I would like to end my show tonight with a favorite for all mah weddins'...

Dedicating the last selection , the Hawaiian Wedding song, for the happy couple, who were happily swaying in front of the stage amid applause from the guests and families.

"Wise men say...only fools rush in..."

In the audience sat Ada, Chloe and Lilly.

As he sang, Bobby walked out onto the tables shaking hands. Stopping at their table, always attentive to pretty younger ladies, Bobby bent to take Chloe's hand and kissed it. Looking up into the young girl's eyes, he tought oddly to himself that she looked so very familiar. He hadn't really looked closely at the two grown women at the table and went on with his routine.

Ada's breath caught in her throat as she watched him pass.

"Oh! Oh Shit ! What am I going to do?"

Her first thought was that the years had not been kind to Bobby. Having put on a few extra pounds, he still had a twinkle in his eyes that always caused her heart to skip a beat.

It had been a long, long time. Time to stop running away.

In the parking lot of the restaurant, Jax and Opie loaded up Bobby's equipment into the van as Bobby settled up with the father of the bride.

As the petite blond woman approached from the side of the building, reaching behind him for his pistol, Jax nudged Opie and they both watched at her. It was not uncommon to have other biker gangs send out decoys.

Ada ignored them both.

"Damn, she's a looker isn't she, Op?" Jax said.

With a disinterested glance, appraised the woman, "Not my type, Jax. Too short. Boobs n' ass too big. Not like Lyla's."

"Fuck, Op! Is Lyla all you fuckin' think about? Damn! " Jax laughed and swore under his breath.

Opie's sense of humor was dry and his opinions were firm. No instability with Opie, no sir. He was deeply in love with the long legged blond, Lyla.

Ada shook as she stood waiting until Bobby turned. He looked at her in shock as a long surpressed memory surfaced in his mind and realization banged in his chest.

"Ada? My Beautiful Ada? Oh God! Oh My God, my prayers are answered, !" he blurted out as he walked toward her with his arms raised out to embrace her.

Jax and Bobby looked at eachother and shrugged. One never knew about Bobby and his women and one didn't ask.

Chapter 8

"So, you knew when you went to Colorado then?" asked Bobby late that night over coffee with Ada.

Looking into her cup, Ada exhaled and nodded as she started to tell Bobby the truth. Finally, she stopped and looked up at him, expecting his wrath only to find tears streaming down his craggy face.

Reaching out with a napkin, Ada began to wipe away his tears. He caught her hand in his and brought it to his lips to kiss.

" I know you hate me for this, Bobby and I am so sorry" Ada sobbed.

"Shhh..Shh..No..Don't cry anymore. No more tears, Ada, for either of us. I spent enough years being sorry and selfish. Look where it got me? I lost the one thing in my life that meant something to me..No..No Ada, no life! " replied Bobby.

"Can I meet my daughter, Ada?"

Chapter 9

Sitting in the dark, across from the House of Pancakes, Pierce watched them through the tinted car window.

"What the fuck? Who is that jerk she is sucking up to?" Pierce wondered.

He had been tailing Ada since they left Denver and now this.

Grabbing his cell phone, he dialed and spoke quietly. The information that he obtained caused him to grow furious. The Sons of Anarchy. Bobby Munson. Charming. Enemies.

"Run to a Fucking Jew Boy, eh? OK, Bitch, now you will pay..you and your cunt daughter!" Pierce began to think and plan.

As Ada and Bobby got into her rental car and drove away, Pierce followed discretely from a distance. Going over the Golden Gate toward the bedroom community of Walnut Creek, Ada finally left the highway. As she turned into a quiet street, unnoticed, Pierce slowed a few houses down the street and pulled over to wait.

In his fury, Pierce was not being as careful as he should have and didn't see the van pull in across from the house on the opposite side of the street.

"Well, well, what have we here, Op?" said Jax as he surveyed the street and reached for binoculars.

"Huh? What? Oh...hmmm" replied a sleepy Opie as he caught sight of the parked car and the blond man sitting in the dim light.

Shaking off his exhaustion, he began dialing numbers on his phone. Opie dialed and spoke quietly, writting information down after each call he made.

"Fucking shit! We got us a little trouble, Jax" a poker faced Opie said as he finally hung up and looked at Jax.

"We gotta get Bobby and start talkin' right now" said Jax, reaching for his cell.

They both started checking their weapons and making plans and settled into wait for Clay and a few brothers. It would be several hours before they could arrive, but others would arrive to share the vigil and make a plan or two. They need to provide security for their brother now!

Bobby got out of the car and hurried over to open Ada's door as she emerged from the driver's seat. She seemed a little taller than he and they both laughed at the realization.

"Shoes, Bob!" she giggled merrily. Bobby's cell phone began to ring. Shaking his head and sighing as he saw the caller's name, he clicked off the phone and shoved it into his pocket.

Ada quickly kicked off the pretty high heels and stood barefoot in front of Bobby. Finally at eye level, Bobby took her into his arms and they hugged tightly, rocking slowly back and forth. He could feel her large, soft breasts press into his chest and smell her perfumed hair. So many memories and emotions hit Bobby at once. He buried his face in hair and began to kiss her neck. Moving to her lips, he took her face into his hands and under the golden light of the porch light, Bobby looked into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Can you ever forgive me, Bob?" asked Ada.

"Shhhh..No..Nothing more to forgive now, Ada. We just need to make up the losses and move forward. I am not going to let you or my baby girl slip away again" replied Bobby and gently, slowly, they kissed.

He kissed her lightly and Ada kissed him back gently. Passionately, as if to eliminate the long years of pain and saddness with each kiss and carress, they stood in the golden light as the rosey fingers of dawn stole across the sky. Finally, ending their embrace, arm in arm, they went into the house together.

to be continued?


End file.
